interlinguefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Supplement al Kosmoglott, nró 3, 1926
9 = Supplement al Kosmoglott = Partie scientic-literari (in Occidental) Nr. 3 — 1926 Li hom ante 30.000 annus. In extive del annu 1924, ya initiative e sub li guida del tchec archeologo Dr. K. Absolon, li Moravian landmuséo ha inaugurat systematic exfossationes in li long conosset conosset località del diluvial trovages in Dolní Vistonice, sur declive del collines de Pálava (in sud-Moravia). Li muséo ha fat it in esperantie de probabil trovages ex li periode diluvial. Strax pos unesim tri dies li exploratores ha esset recompensat per descovrition de un vast habitation de mammuth-chassatores. Sub strates de yelb argil on ha descovrit un teren plen de gigantic osses de mammuthes e de altri diluvial animales. In foyieres ci disperset, formant un tal nominat cultur-strate, on ha trovat amasse de rar objectes ex osses e petres, fabricates del hom diluvial, in nùmere inprevidet. Ja li unesim annuncias pri to ha evocat sensation ne solmen in li circules professional, ma anc in li vast publica. Pos diligent labore de quelc semanes li resultates ha esset tam grand, que un comité organisativ, quel ha preparat por 1924 li congress del „Institut Anthropologic International“, ha decidet quam un chef-punctu del congress arrangear un excursion del participantes til li loc de trovages. Li congress ha evenit in li dies de 14.—21. septembre 1924 e ha esset in consecution de un grand participation international un eveniment por Tchecoslovacia. Li excursion til Vistonice ha effectuat-se li 20. septembre. Quel impression ti ci excurse ha poslassat in li mentes del exquisit gastes, (inter ili portatores de mundal nómines Capitan — Paris, Pittand — Genève, Begouen — Toulouse, Burkitt — Cambridge, Kleiweg deZwaan — Amsterdam, Loth — Warszawa, Poniatowski — Lwów etc. etc.); quel signification on ha attribuet a ti ci nov-trovat habitation diluvial segun autoritativ judicies de ti scientistes, on posse leer in un ampli tom del „Revue anthropologique“, contenent li deliberationes del congress, in quel a Vistonice es reservat un plazze important. Li labores explorativ, executet in annu 1924, ha esset finit ne ante comensa de novembre e poy on comensat li action laboratorial, li classification e preparation. Ma, etsi li recivet resultates clarmen ha indicat, que in Vistonice es apertet vermen un trovatoria de extraordinari signification, on tàmen ne ha posset divinar, que it acte-se ci pri un loc de importantie mundal, quó ha apportat li annu 1925, superante omni esperanties. Dr. K. Absolon con du collaboratores ja ye li 2. mai ha comensat su labores, quel sin interruption ha durat six mensus til li 1. novembre. Con un precaution maximal on ha persecuet li cultur-strate; li trovage-terren fe esser detectet zone pos zone, metre pos metre. Ti terren extende-se in omni directiones, or, li labor es sempre plu expensiv, proque li cultur-strate 10 descende sub li hodial terren, quo tàmen denov es avantagiosi por li trovages pro lor plu bon conservation. Li preparatores del landmuséo conserva omni objectes strax sur li loc, talmen que necos ne posse perir. In curs del annu 1925 fe esser trovat preciosissim objectes, perfectmen e caracterisivmen perlaborat instrumentes ex flint (foy-petre), tal nominat „types“, que nu on posse inpeccabilmen preciser li vel’ess de ti ci trovage (segun Dr. Absolon li superiori aurignacien) e on posse effectuar securmen anc li inregistration de it in li subdivisiones del system paleolithic subtilmen dividet, quo in annu 1924 ancor ne esset possibil. Li max preciosi es un trovat collection de ceramic statuetes. Ja in annu 1924 on ha trovat un artisticmen format cap de un ursete quel, just proque it ha esset fabricat de brulat argil e pro to esset un novation, ha evocat suspectiones del frances scientistes, particularimen del famosi abbé Breuil, ma it nu ha esset verificat ye l-occasion del visite de anthropologos. Ho-annu on ha descovrit, ye joyosi astonament de omnis, un tot conglomerate de figuretes, un micri atelier de un prehistoric sculptor diluvial. In Francia esset trovat particulari statuetes de féminas ciset sive ex ivor sive ex altri materiale, frappant pro li bizarr accentuation del sexual caracteristics e de tal nominat „steatopygies“. Ti ci statuetes ha esset intitulat „diluvial Veneres", ne justli convenent. Chascun de ti ci figures, conservat in li museo de St. Germain (un sol ex Lespugue, descovrit in 1922 de Dr. René de St. Périer, es in museo de Jardin des Plantes), es un juvel inappreciabil. Tchecoslovacia possede nu li max preciosi de ti ci juveles. Li „Venere de Vistonice“, trovat in li mentionat atelier irreprochabilmen sculptet e conservat, es del sam caractere, i. e. fortmen „steatopygic" (de bell costes), e excelle sùper omni figures, proque it incorpora ye unesim vez li tendentie del artist reproducter per plastica mem li morphologic-anatomic caracteres del homan còrpore, ad saver li exteriori forme del dorse (musculatur, omoplates etc.). Per enumeration e descrition de variant ornamentation del mammuth-dentes defensori, polir-instrumentes, plastat argil, renn-cornes etc. on ne posse ci occupar-se. Li 26. semptembre 1925 ha comensat monstrar-se un novi phase del cultur-strate, caracterisat per grand parties de mammuth-skelettes. In tri dies secuent ha esset enudat li terren in tal gradu que, quam it ha esset clar, on va reciver un aspectu culminant del tot troviera de Vistonice. Li 2. octobre sur un area de 12 m² til nu descovrit, li cultur-strate ha monstrat un caractere quasi de un marnmuth-sepulteria, quel ha prolongat se in li vicin strate til nu ne descovrit. Omniloc salia del terre gambes, omoplates, coxal osses, maxiles, cranios, costes e dentes de mammuthes, grandis e micris, omnimaniere conjettat in un cùmul quam vestigies de un diluvial festina. Li terren inter li osses es covrit de cindre, in quel on trova nov amasses de instrumentes, objectes ossin etc., quam supra enumerat. Un seman plu tard li terren covrit per mammuth-osses ha esset detectet completmen. Li trovage es mult plu grand quam li celebrat mammuth-trovage in li citè Yaroslav apu Volgadescovrit per Miklashevski in annu 1896, quel til nu ha esset considerat quam li max grand de su specie in li munde. Li osses fe esser preparat sempre til tri quartes, ma lassat con lor fund in li argilosi base. Chascun del osses ha esset signat per numerò e inregistrat in li plan del tot troviera. Li detectet terren ha esset ciset in multité de singul partes, queles per seg ha esset separat de lor argil-base e deposit in 72 grand buxes. Li via 11 ha esset reparat por transport-automobiles, queles posset vehicular til li loc self, e on ha successet in tri dies transportar li tot materiale til muséo de Brno u it va esser restaurat e instalat talmen quam it ha esset trovat in li terre. In un plazze sub un mammuth-osse ha trovat-se un grand manuade de selectet Instrumentes ex flint (inter ili anc li max ancian cultel til nu conosset), queles suggeste l-impression, que li possessor ha celat les ta, ma neplu ha trovat occasion por deprender les. Quel micri tragedie ha ci trovat loc avan 30000 annus? Anc li ho-annual (1925) campan’e significa solmen un progress in li detection del diluvial cité sur li declive de collines de Pálavae con max grand chances li tot publica posse expectar quo va apportar li annu 1926. Segun materialies del administration del Moravian land-muséo dat al disposition por li jurnal „Ceské Slovo“ (8. XI. 1925). Trad. A. Toman. Paneuropa del vidpunctu economic. Pan-Europa, i. e. Uniat States de Europa segun li modell de USA, es un politic ideal del max sympathic a omni bon Europano. Tàmen, li question have anc su làtere economic quel ne deve esser negligeat. Li gazette „Grenzbote“, 20. XI. 1925, publica pri ti thema un articul instructiv, pri quel noi ci refera: Li actual circumstanties in Europa ne permisse li creation del USE. Chascun Europano che l-intration in America es consternat per un singulari sensation de alquicos enorm, presc supernatural. Ja li cifre del total population de USA (106 milliones) imposi un respect; ultre to ti population have presc un homogen orientation politic — che li votation por election del burgomastre de New-York inter 2 milliones de uniat voces esset solmen 7000 voces socialistic. Li rapid evolution de USA es protectet del profitabil situation e li natur-richesse. Circa 1000 cites have su direct communication con li mare per navigabil fluvies, li natural cline de fluvies pussa turbines ye capacità de 10 milliones HP in annu — li cataract de Niagara self, liverant 1.3 mill. de practicmen explotat HP in annu, representa plu quam omni hydro-electrerias de Svissia. Li alimentation del popul es perfectmen organisat. In Germania 43% del population occupa-se ye li preparation del nutritura por li population, in America suffice por ti ci scope solmen 29%, to significa: li american cive paya solmen 29% de su salarie por li approvisation de su alimentes. In agricultura li rural labores es providet de un quadrupli nùmere de cavalles in comparation contra li nùmere de ovreros quam in Germania, ne egardante que li american fermero servi-se de cranes de capacità til 70 HP. Max important crud-materiales industrial es presc accumulat in America! Li mundeproduction de carbon ante li guerre ha fat circa li summa de 1500 milliones de de tonnes, 500 mill. (hodie 600) de it es contribution de America. In li 150 mill. de tonnes del mund-production de minerales participa USA con 70 mill., ex li 384 mill. barelles de petrolie con 243 mill. Li national-richess de Germania ha calculat-se ante li guerre ye 310 milliard 12 Marcs in aure (4650 M. ye cap), hodie it es calculat ye 150 M. a. (2419 M. ye cap); in USA del total richess de 780 milliard M. a. in annu 1913 ha cadet 8190 M. a. ye person; hodie disposi USA ye un capital de circa 1575 milliard M. a. (15200 ye person). Li revenùes de un cive de USA es calculat hodie in general ye 2647 M. a. per annu, ma in Germania solmen ye 322 M. a. Ti ci preponderantie de capitales de USA contra Europa es li max grav dangere por li tot „Paneuropa“ e noi posse solmen joyar que li mund-guerre relativmen bentost ha esset finit, nam altrimen li tot Europa vell esser hodie simplicmen comprat de America. (Argus, The Central Europe Clipping Bureau, Prague). Trad. A. Toman. Proverbies. Arangeat de E. K. Pigal. It es li ocul del cordie spegul. Ne dona un bove por gan’ar un ove. Cavall havent li pen ne manja li aven. Placer a omnis on ne posse, es arte quel nequi conosse. E. W. Cade miel ne del ciel. A plende e plore ne cede dolore. Contra dolore auxilia humore. Chascun bandite ye su merite. Li hom confide, fortun decide. Cuida por tu e necos ad plu. Omni noce da nos doce. Al cane baston, a hom letion. Sin mentiosi recomend apen on fa vend. Omni person have su propri beson. Quo es licet a Jove ne es licet al bove. In juness on aprende, in vel’ess on comprende. Diligent propositor es tre lent executor. Vernal Cant. L’-alaud montant in clar azur jubila, de nubes grisi del bordur sur terr’, mysterios e pur cant-perles il defila. Chase son in aure ciselat sonora, li terr’ escuta insorciat, pressenti-se fertilisat, e ye frisc gleb odora. Jaroslav Vrchlicky. Trad. A. Toman. Printeria A, Elken, Reval, Estonia, Varblase 5